Strict requirements are placed on modern robotic devices. For example, strict requirements apply to medical-robotic devices (e.g., when the medical-robotic devices assist or carry out minimally-invasive interventions). The use of robotic devices in minimally-invasive interventions has numerous advantages. However, if the characteristics of the robotic device are not set to the optimum degree (e.g., if the force exerted by the robotic device is too high), fatal consequences may ensue. In other fields of robotics, it is also important to perform a pre-specified procedure in a changing environment with a high degree of precision and flexibility without incurring unwanted damage.